What I'm Here For
by TheLon3rWay
Summary: 1st FanFic. One-Shot. Bella has been visiting Edward's Bookstore for awhile. Now she's going to tell him what she's really there for.
1. Meet and Greet

**I'm testing the waters here. This is my first Fanfiction One-Shot.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers, I just own the Laptop that I'm using.**

* * *

><p>The sky was dark as usual, but there was still a hint of sun. I was standing across the street from the small bookstore, which sits between tall buildings. Beautifully built store; with white painted bricks, the door and windows trimmed in blue. It's warm and inviting. It also holds the most beautiful and perfect man that I have ever seen in my whole entire life. That's why I'm standing here trying to hype myself up to go in…as usual.<p>

_Oh my god, oh my god. This is the most pathetic thing I have ever done. What am I thinking, I can't do this._

Okay, let's back track. I have been coming to this book store everyday for the past two week.

I have sat in the same spot for two weeks.

I have stared at the same guy everyday for two weeks.

He doesn't even know my name, for god sakes.

But today that changes. Today he will know my name. He will know that I'm smart, funny and interested in him.

I've been telling myself this lie all morning and I think I'm starting to believe it.

The small bell rings as I enter, and I quickly make way to my usual sit by the front window. From my strategically chosen seat I can see the check out desk and the back office. All right I can see Edward's every move. My routine consist of; seating in my strategically chosen seat, pretending to read The History of Art (seriously what other book can you justify taking months to read), waiting for him to come out of his office, drooling when I finally see him step out of said office, waiting for him to speak or laugh, trying not to pass out while he talks and laughs, then I go home dream of him and repeat.

Edward, did I tell you that's his name? I've over heard the older guy that works here call him out of his office once or twice. Okay fine, 10, 10 times has the old dude called for him. Ahh Edward, isn't that a charming and old fashioned name. It's perfect for him because he has a look that screams classic; 6'2, broad shoulders, chiseled jaw, strange colored hair that resembles the color of a penny, and the brightest green eyes that god himself took the time to create. Oh my god and his voice, I swear I stop breathing every time I hear him speak. It's like…

"Excuse me miss, are you all right?" said the sweetest voice in the whole wide world.

"Huh?" oh fuck me. Just one simple intelligent sentence Bella, that's all you have to do.

"You've been standing there starring at your chair for awhile, I thought you might need help."

"I..Umm…I'm fine, I…I was just lost in thought?". _Floor please open up and swallow me whole, for the love of all that is holy, kill me now._

"Okay, well my name is Edward, and if you need anything just asks."He started to turn and walk away, but my idiotic voice stopped him.

"The White Stripes…"

"What?"

"Umm the name of the store reminds me of The White Stripes". The one corner of his mouth turned up at this.

"Yeah, It's one my favorite songs. It was Blue orchid or Seven Nation Army, but I figured Blue Orchid would be more inviting".

"Oh, well, yeah I guess so. Good choice, I'm Bella by the way". Okay now he finally knows my name. Dare I say, I just made progress.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'll let you get back to…I guess what you came here for." He turned and started to make his way to his office.

"YOU!". Oh shit, that was way louder then I intended.

He stopped dead in his tracks, and paused for a second before he turned and faced me.

"What?...me?"

_Alright balls to the wall, man up, tell him how feel._

"I…umm", okay just say a word in the Webster dictionary at least.

"Yes." And we go for the simplest word in the dictionary, really Bella. I just keep on surprising myself. Try again.

"I'm here to see you, Im here to talk to you…I'm here to get to know you, and for you to get to know me, like me, possibly one day love me. The whole nine revolves around you."

"That is…I don't even…umm, wow". He thoroughly looks shocked by what I said.

_Abort, abort_. I gather up my bag and start to make my way to the door. I wonder how long it will take him to forget this whole thing happened. I also wonder how many time can I bang my head into the wall before I knock myself unconscious.

Then I hear his voice from behind me.

"How about coffee after I close and we can start to work our way through getting to know each other", he's right behind me now, and he whispers in my ear, "liking each other, and possibly falling in love with one another".

I didn't even bother trying to form words; I just nodded my head like the smart Bella I was.

He took me by the hand and led me back to my strategically chosen seat. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time, and when I meet his stare, I knew the falling in love part was going to happen pretty soon.


	2. Edward POV

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer's**

**Author's Note: I have had a few people ask for a Edward POV so I conjured one up...it would have been done sooner, but I had a Art History test to prepare to fail and that took up most of my time. And I wrote most of this during theatre appreciation on my phone, so that should show you my dedication, naw I seriously hate that class...sorry, I have the tendency to ramble anywho here you go...**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I bought this bookstore a few years back because I needed a change. Chicago just became too much for me, it was almost overwhelming. And I love this place, it's different. The people are just as new to me as I am to them. One of the first people that I got to know was Carlisle. He came into the bookstore a week after it opened.

_"Those women are driving me right mad."_

_"You okay there, sir?" Trying desperately to hold my laughter_

_"Let me tell you son never marry a woman with sisters. They'll drive you into the mad house, I'll tell ya. I mean how much shopping does that old bat have to do, after 60 no one cares; you can wear the same damn thing every day if you want to."_

_"Sir, do you need help with anything?"_

_"Unless you know how to get rid of someone and make it look like an accident, then no. But, you can give me somewhere to hide and a bottle of..." just then the door swings open._

_"ESME! Your old goat is in here", yelled a woman with perfectly placed red hair and a large streak of gray on the right side. She looked primped and proper, and wore a scowl that seemed to be a permanent fixture on her face. Yeah, I think I would hide from her too. _

"_Dear, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." A kind eyed woman said entering the store. I could easily see the youthfulness and innocence in her._

"_Sorry Es, the bookstore caught my eye and I just had to have a look around."Carlisle said with a bit of guilt in his eyes._

"_Oh well yes, I can see the interest. Is this your store, dear." She said, turning to face me._

"_Yes ma'am, my name is Edward and I just opened."_

"_Are you single, cause I can show you…"_

"_Vicky, you're old enough to be his grandmother."Esme interrupted._

"_More like his great great great great…" Carlisle was then quickly cut off by Vicky._

"_You son a bi…"_

"_Carlisle and Victoria will you too act your age, not your shoe size. I swear I'm surrounded by ten year olds." Turning her attention back to me "Well congratulation dear, Its truly a lovely place. Your family must be so proud of you, have they seen the store yet?"_

"_Es, don't go meddling in the boys life."_

"_It's fine sir, I just moved here from Chicago on my own, so no they haven't."_

"_Oh no, all by yourself, dear? I'm sure that can be lonely. If you ever want a nice home cooked meal or company you're welcome to our home. You can come and visit anytime you like."_

"_Thank you ma'am, but I couldn't impose on you that way."I could see Carlisle shaking his head out of my peripheral._

"_One, stop calling me ma'am, I'm younger then both of these nut cases behind me. Call me Esme or Es. Two, it's not imposing if I give you an invitation to my home. Three, I will have Carlisle and my son Emmett come here and drag you to our home by force if I don't hear from you."Carlisle and Vicky were snickering in the background as Esme gave me her two-sense._

"_Umm…ye…yes ma-..Esme."_

"_Good, glad we got that settled. Carlisle, give Edward here our number and address while Vicky and I finish our shopping."_

"_Yes dear", he called out to them as they left. As soon as they were out of site, he said "remember those two words son, combined they are your ticket through marriage."_

That's how I came to have a surrogate family of sorts. It's also how Carlisle started working here a few days out of the week, giving me a hand with inventory. It's nice, I never thought I would have someone fuss over me and care about my well being. Carlisle and Esme are perfect, absolutely perfect, and most of the time I feel like I don't deserve to have them in my life. Of course, I would never say that in front of Esme, she would kill me.

_What is she doing, she should be in here by now. _I walked over to the window by the front desk to see if she was outside. When I looked out, I noticed that she was standing across the street, staring in my direction…like she usually did, but she has never took this long before. I did take notice that there were so many new emotions passing across her face this time…nervousness, contemplation, and what looks to be determination.

See, this girl has been coming in here every day for the past few weeks now and I still don't know her name, no thanks to Carlisle.

"_Hey Carlisle, you happen know the brunette that's been in here with the art book?"_

"_Yeah, real pretty girl, what 'bout her?"_

"_I was just wondering if you know her name."_

"_Maybe…"_

"_Maybe? Come on, if you know it, just tell me."_

"_Nope, no way, not gonna happen. If you want to know her name you're going to have to get it yourself."_

I want to know her name, I really want to ask, but every time I consider the thought I panic. I mean if I talk to her and I like her, then I will have to ask her out. But, what if she says no, then it will be awkward and she might not come back here. Thus, my reasons for not approaching her…I'll lose not only her, but also the idea of having her, if that makes sense. God, I have serious issues, I'm afraid to lose a woman whose name I don't even know.

The bell above the door rings and I realize I've been standing here staring into space, like an idiot.

It's her; I know it before I even look in that direction. And I can't help but laugh, because apparently I'm not the only one who has the tendency to stare off into space.

She is standing in front of the place where she usually sits, and I wonder what has dominance over her mind right now.

My mind and body has never been on the same page, so I wasn't surprised when I noticed that I was walking towards her. It was a pull of energy that I never experienced before, I didn't really know what to do, but I knew not to fight it.

I was only a couple of feet from her when I spoke, "Excuse me miss, are you all right?"

"Huh?" she snapped out of it and turned to look in my direction. I never noticed before how deep her brown eyes were.

"You've been standing there staring at your chair for awhile; I thought you might need help." That's something a store owner would say, right?

"I...Umm…I'm fine, I…I was just lost in thought?" Geez even her stutter is cute. Crap I just said geez, what is this girl doing to me.

"Okay, well my name is Edward, and if you need anything just asks." That was way to professional, I'm sure I sound like a loser, I just need to walk away before I embarrass myself.

"The White Stripes…", she said suddenly.

"What?"

"Umm the name of the store reminds me of The White Stripes". I couldn't help but smile, I can't believe she noticed that.

"Yeah, It's one my favorite songs. It was Blue Orchid or Seven Nation Army, but I figured Blue Orchid would be more inviting".

"Oh, well, yeah I guess so. Good choice, I'm Bella by the way". Thank God, I finally know her name.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'll let you get back to…I guess what you came here for." I turned away and started to head back to my office so I could kick my own ass for…

"YOU!"

_Brown eyed beauty say what?_

"What?...me?" My day has just gotten interesting. The girl that I can't stop thinking about is here for the sole purpose of seeing me.

"I…umm…yes", she hesitates, but I know there is more that she wants to say, so I wait.

" I'm here to see you, I'm here to talk to you…I'm here to get to know you, and for you to get to know me, like me, possibly one day love me. The whole nine revolves around you." As she confesses to me, I can see the fire of determination in her eyes and everything I saw earlier makes sense.

I'm too shocked to form the right words, I don't even know what the right words are, but I try to form some type of sentence, "That is…I don't even…umm, wow". Apparently, that's about as articulate as I'm going to get.

Before I can think of something better to say, she is picking up her things and heading for the door. But I can't let that happen now, it's my turn to be the determined one.

I quickly made my way to her and with as much passion as I could muster I said "how about coffee after I close and we can start to work our way through getting to know each other, liking each other, and possibly falling in love with one another".


End file.
